


Humble

by LuciaLehkost



Series: Melias [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaLehkost/pseuds/LuciaLehkost
Summary: El clip de Humble del capítulo 4x05 desde el punto de vista de Elias.





	Humble

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El primer fanfic Melias del fandom! Esta historia se la dedico a tres personitas que tienen tantas ganas de que esta pareja sea canon como yo.

Mikael: Tios, tengo una idea para el proximo video  
Mikael: porque no hacemos un tag  
Adam: que es eso?  
Mutta: Adam no puedes ser yotuber y no saber que es un tag  
Vale, hacemos un tag, pero qué tag?  
Mutta: Por favor, decidme que no vamos hacer la tontería del cubo helado.  
Mikael: Eso no es un tag, es un challenge,  
Mutta: eh?  
Adam: jajajjaja  
QUE QUÉ TAG  
yousef, ayuda.  
Yousef: el típico de 50 cosas sobre mí y ya.

 

-¡¿Estás husmeando entre mis cosas?!

El grito de su hermana hizo que Elias dejara de prestar atención a la conversación con los chicos. Estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando el móvil. Últimamente su madre estaba muy desconfiada, y tenía razones para estarlo. Lo que no le gustaba a Elias era que hubiera centrado su atención en Sana por su culpa. Pensó en lo que pasó el viernes, y sobretodo en lo que pasó el sábado por la tarde, cuando vio a Yousef y este le preguntó como estaba, Elias respondió que acabó tan mal que no se acordaba de nada. La mirada decepcionada de Yousef dolió como una puñalada.  
Pero él no lo entendía. No entendía lo asustado que estaba y si solo... si solo....

-También hay cosas en el Islam que no encajan conmigo. Como su postura acerca de la homosexualidad, o...

Elias se levantó y fue a la cocina a beber algo. Cogió el vaso y al servirse el té frío vio que le temblaba ligeramente el pulso. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. Después se terminó el té y volvió a su habitación. En vez tumbarse en la cama lo hizo sobre la alfombra, al lado de la ventana. Sonó el móvil. Mikael le había enviado un selfie, desde un ángulo en que los agujeros de su nariz parecían enormes y sin fondo.

Mikael: Así se te queda la nariz cuando te metes ceras de pequeño.

Elias sonrió. 

Todos sabemos que te las sigues metiendo  
Mikael: jajjajaja  
Mikael: entonces tú que piensas de lo del tag??  
Yo no tengo 50 cosas que contar  
Mikael: como que no? Si eres la persona más interesante que conozco!

Quizá hubiera sido más fácil si Mikael no dijera cosas como esta. Tal vez sería más fácil ignorarlo, pero siempre que estaban en la misma habitación tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no mirarlo, no tocarlo... algo jodidamente difícil porque Mikael era una persona que siempre buscaba afecto y contacto.  
Se sentía estúpido por tener esperanzas cuando sabía que cualquiera que le pillara cerca le servía. Que ha tocado del mismo modo a Mutta, a Adam, a Yousef. A Even. Pero también sentía que a él le buscaba más, le miraba más, le hablaba más... Quizá porque, aunque Elias lo negara, él también buscaba ese contacto con intensidad. Con un suspiro dejó el móvil y se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Su hermana estaba abajo, lanzando unas canastas, y no acertaba ni una. Eso significaba que estaba enfadada. O triste.

*

-¿Te has peleado con mamá? - preguntó Elias

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Os he oído- Elias cogió el balón y encestó a la primera, Cuando Sana tiró de nueve volvió a fallar. Sí, le pasaba algo. De repente recordó que el viernes pasado Yousef y ella habían estado juntos después de dejarle en casa de Noora. ¿Y si Yousef le había contado algo?

-¿Qué hacías con Yousef el otro día? -Sana se puso nerviosa, y eso inquietó a Elias. ¿Sabía algo? Pensar que Yousef había visto su lado más vulnerable y no había tenido problemas en contárselo a su hermana le hacía sentirse traicionado.

\- ¿Con Yousef?

-Sí, mamá me dijo que os vio juntos.

\- Oh sí... - Sana carraspeó- Me acompañó a casa.

Después de decir eso le pasó la pelota y le miró de arriba abajo, y por un momento Elias pensó que lo sabía, sabía lo que sentía por Mikael. Pero conocía a su hermana, y no era eso. Oh. 

\- A ti te gusta Yousef – Cuando Sana lo negó, Elias no pudo más hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

*

Después de tirar unas pocas canastas, se sentaron en los columpios. Se sentía fatal por pensar que su hermana le iba a juzgar porque le gustase un chico. Y sobretodo se sentía culpable por desconfiar de Yousef, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

-Yousef es un buen chico. -Sana no contestó inmediatamente.

-Pero no es musulmán. -Eso sorprendió a Elias.

-Yousef es el tío más musulmán que conozco. -Sana le miró ligeramente escéptica, con un fondo triste en los ojos. -No bebe, siempre es respetuoso con los demás...

-Sí, pero no cree en Dios.

Elias no pudo evitar reírse.

-Que no cree en Dios... -Pensó en Mikael, bebiendo, y pensó en el día que les había contado lo que había pasado con Even y como eso le había afectado porque “es muy religioso”. - ¿Sabes la de gente que conozco que dice creer en Dios, pero después beben, roban y delinquen? 

Su hermana parecía estar reflexionando. Él, por su parte, se sentía enfadado. Sentía que se había enamorado de un hipócrita y que gran parte del motivo por el que no se aceptaba sí mismo es pensar que le rechazaría.

-¿Qué es más importante? ¿Decir que crees en Dios? ¿O vivir como si creyeras en Dios? -Elias miró a Sana. -Lo más importante para mí, es saber que mi hermana está con un buen chico, no con uno que solo va a la mezquita.

-Mamá no piensa lo mismo. 

-Sabes que mamá solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros. Simplemente nació en otro país y en otro tiempo. No sabe lo que significa ser nosotros. -Preocupar a su madre, otro motivo por el que sentirse culpable. Empezaba a sentirse cansado de que el temor por decepcionar a los demás le impidiera vivir su vida.

-Deja de poner una cara tan triste -Dijo Elias, mirando a su hermana. -porque cuando tú estás triste, yo estoy triste.

Sana sonrió. Por fin.

\- No estoy triste. -Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía una conversación seria con su hermana. Recordó la última vez, cuando volvió a casa muy enfadada y a punto de llorar, porque unos chicos de su clase le habían intentado quitar el hijab. Y cuando Sana le invitó a una fiesta al día siguiente, cuando le dijo con una sonrisa “trae a Yousef”, supo que, cuando la tormenta de sentimientos que tenía dentro se calmara un poco, a su hermana se lo podría contar.


End file.
